


Корки

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, First Kiss, High School, Non-Linear Narrative, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, future about the past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: Разве можно раскапывать то, что надёжно зарыто?
Relationships: Анна/Елена Владимировна
Kudos: 2





	Корки

Тяжёлые низкие каблуки безжалостно вбивались, как будто вымещая смесь страха и ярости, в серо-зелёные полосы пола. Настоящего, советского бетонного пола, которым выстелен каждый коридор каждой довоенной школы: пыльные плиты с россыпью белых камушков, о которые так удобно колотить головы обидчиков. Хелен никогда не прикладывали зубами о бетон — вообще-то, её ни обо что зубами не прикладывали, потому что последствия хулиганов ожидают серьёзные. Хелен из мира начищенной белой плитки и входа по пропускам, панкейков в ланчбоксах, гипоалергенных красок и внутренних двориков для начальной школы.

Хелен перепрыгивает бетонные разломы и щебечет под нос какую-то песенку, пока они идут по коридору к большой деревянной двери, на которой ещё издалека можно заметить перелив золотой таблички с крупными чёрными буквами. Анна крепко сжимает повлажневшей рукой маленькую мягкую ладошку, чуть надавливая большим пальцем в центр — привычка, которая сохранилась у неё со времени, когда маленькая Хелен безучастно хлопала большими блестящими глазами в ответ на любое прикосновение.

— Har vi kommet allerede? — спрашивала Хелен возле каждой двери, если мать чуть замедляла шаг.

— Nei, kjære, — каждый раз отзывалась Анна, вырываясь из воспоминаний, связанных с этим местом. Сколько лет прошло с её выпуска? Паутина памяти оплела её мысли, как только они с дочерью ступили на порог школы, и теперь прорастала сквозь органы, крепко приматываясь к рёбрам, чтобы не выпустить то, что заходится в экстатической дрожи по мере приближения к массивной тёмной двери. Неизбежная чёрная дверь пугала её до мурашек, но тянула к себе, готовая поглотить, как космическая чёрная дыра. Выберется ли она обратно хотя бы вполовину живой?

Они одновременно останавливаются перед последним препятствием, разделяющим её жизнь. Разделяющим время для Анны на «до» и «после», которые, как два дерева, растут на одной земле, и ни одно не может вытянуться, напитаться жизнью, налиться спелыми плодами, пока рядом растёт другое. Но она никогда не могла обрубить ни одно.

— «Ди-рек-тор», — прочитала по слогам Хелен, всё ещё не привыкшая жить среди кириллических надписей, этих чудаковато скривившихся пауков, — det er «direktør», ja?

— Ja, kjære. Er du klar?

Хелен быстро закивала, подпрыгивая от нетерпения, отчего прядь соломенных кучеряшек упала ей на глаза. Анна ловким мгновенным движением убрала волосы дочери за ухо, наслаждаясь их мягкостью и почти ангельской невесомостью, и оставила на светлой макушке короткий поцелуй с запахом вишни.

Она подняла мелко дрожащий кулак, прислонила его к дереву. Зачем-то погладила ровную лакированную поверхность, будто могла почувствовать хозяйку этого места, срастаясь с её вещами. Как же Анне хотелось, чтобы в этом пространстве было что-нибудь от неё. Глубокий вдох, выдох, сжать маленькую ладошку — постучала, и сердце, как прежде, заколотилось с утроенной силой, заставляя налиться кровью сосуды под кожей щёк, а ладони покрыться испариной.

— Войдите, — донеслось изнутри, и в живот опустилась тяжёлая крупная дрожь.

Она будто бы открывала ящик Пандоры, поддавшись искушению оказаться внутри, но выпуская на волю все существующие несчастья, которые хранит в себе это место и его хозяйка. Два быстрых шага — дверь закрывается, захлопнув внутри надежду. И Анну.

Из неё словно разом вырвали воздух и всё живое, перемешали, скрутили, а потом впихнули обратно, так что теперь Анна даже не знает, какой конечностью шевелить, чтобы выглядеть человеком или чтобы не умереть. Чтобы не выглядеть обеспокоенной. Конечно же, она вовсе не беспокоилась, когда в горле собрался тугой ком из сочащихся гноем и кровью кусков всего её существа, глухо взвывшего где-то в желудке.

Это действительно была она.

«Романовская Е. В.» — гласила табличка, такой небольшой золотистый прямоугольник, совершенно очаровательно стоящий на краешке массивного стола из тёмного дерева. А за столом — _Романовская Е. В._ поправляет очки, наклонившись над документами, и в этот момент Анна точно уверена, что её лёгкие скручены в жалкую мясную верёвку, в которую ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть.

— Присаживайтесь, — не отрываясь от своих бумажек, она машет рукой в сторону кожаного дивана, — минутку меня подождите.

Медовый голос втекает Анне в уши и заполняет голову и горло, стекает по пищеводу, и каждый нерв её тела наполняется будто морфием, этой почти забытой сонатой подгнивших листьев, горячего глинтвейна, полного кардамона, мякоти фруктов и сухих апельсиновых корок, хранимых на верхней полке в ожидании осени.

Она беспомощно опускается на диван из бордового цвета кожи, которой почему-то обтянуты и офисные кресла, и маленькие табуреты в углах. Довольно странный выбор для школьного кабинета, но вместе с тёмными полками, полными книг и папок, тёмным столом и какими-то мутно-оранжевыми, будто постиранными, обоями, выглядит хорошо. Анна изо всех сил цепляется взглядом за что-нибудь: за победные статуэтки с городских конкурсов, за ковёр, за красивую люстру, будто канделябр, подвешенный к потолку.

— Er du ok, mamma? — раздался детский шёпот над ухом, и Хелен, как котёнок, ласково ткнулась лобиком в её щёку. Анна провела губами по волосам и каким-то чужим, севшим голосом прошептала в ответ:

— Говори по-русски, солнышко. Прояви уважение.

Она так и не отпускает последнюю связь с реальностью, которая помогает держать себя в руках — маленькую ладошку Хелен, которая уже нашла на столике рядом какие-то листики и карандаши и уже принялась рисовать на них маленьких человечков, имена которых Анна никак не могла выучить — возможно, потому, что девочка меняла их слишком часто.

Когда Хелен была совсем маленькой, напуганной девочкой, которую вырвали из привычного дома с другими детьми и вдруг заставили быть чьей-то «дочерью», она будто изменилась и так резко замкнулась в себе, что Анна едва могла вынести присутствие в доме этого ребёнка. Этой чужой, совершенно потерянной, писающей на ковры девочке и её маме шаг за шагом пришлось заново строить то, что зовётся семьёй, и вместе учиться тому, что у людей называется привязанностью. У Хелен никогда не было привязанностей, и её обучение доброте и принятию начиналось с нуля. Анна зарыла свои привязанности глубоко под корой повзрослевшего мозга и никак не могла научиться любить опять. Тогда они вместе учились рисовать, петь, танцевать и лепить из пластилина головы кошечек. И где-то под крепкой хитиновой оболочкой рождалась трещина, когда Хелен то и дело ловила на себе внимательный чуткий взгляд проницательных глаз, мыла руки перед едой или училась читать.

И сейчас, когда её дочь наклонилась с карандашом над листочком в кабинете Романовской Е.В., Анна невольно переводила взгляд с одной на другую, вдруг замечая, как действительно похожи две главные женщины её жизни. И она позволила себе, лишь на мгновение, поддаться мысли, что Хелен могла стать их общей дочерью. _Быть может, не в этой вселенной._

Елена Владимировна наконец подняла голову от бумаг и повернулась к Анне, _как она это делала_ , всем телом. Лёгкие волны волос отросли и ржаными колосьями спускались к лопаткам, за красивые ровные плечи — они первыми бросаются в глаза, потому что ни в одной, даже самой большой толпе, вы не увидите осанки более ровной, идеальной, будто на этих плечах и покоится звёздное небо.

И Анна больше не может сидеть вот так, будто бы ничего не происходит, она встаёт, покачиваясь, неуверенно двигается в направлении стола, влекомая той млеющей жижей, которая заполняет людское сердце и с которой уже не справиться — только тонуть. Анна тронулась с места, с каждым шагом приближаясь к этому божеству, всасываясь взглядом в открытую кожу рук, пробираясь по шее, изучая и запоминая каждую чёрточку морщинки и удивляясь новой маленькой родинке возле скулы.

Тяжело шагая всё ближе, Анна невольно принюхивается к заполненному последними летними лучами воздуху, кровожадно взрывая могилу своей памяти и пытаясь понять, чем же пахло тогда. Этот кабинет так велик, но мебели в нём мало, и стоит свежий запах простора, цветущей снаружи сирени и сладких чужих, _незнакомых_ духов.

Она опускается на стул перед женщиной и с замиранием сердца заглядывает в её мутно-зелёные глаза. «Вот она, — кричат тело и разум, — вот она — живая, тёплая! Протяни руку, дура, и она будет здесь, будет с тобой!» Анна ждёт, что её ударят, ей в лицо рассмеются, её новый костюм обольют крепким кофе, как всегда, с ложкой сахара, что угодно — но в зелёных глазах будто что-то погасло давным-давно, и трава превратилась в кольцо пепелища, а та, что осталась, теперь связана гнилью и грязью. Ни один мускул на строгом холодном лице не дрогнул: ни в узнавании, ни в отвращении — она была лишь ещё одной мамочкой, записавшей ребёнка в школу.

— Что ж, — вздыхает Елена Владимировна, отложив папки на край стола, — Я Вас внимательно слушаю.

И под этим тяжёлым взглядом Анна, точно как в старшей школе, как-то смялась, ссутулилась, стала самой маленькой на Земле.

Она прочистила окаменевшее горло:

— Я пришла записать свою, — она едва сдерживает прокатившийся рокот в груди, — дочь к вам. Это возможно?

Елена Владимировна мягко склонила голову, обращая внимание на Хелен, копошащуюся у детского столика, и её острая бровь чуть взлетела.

— В середине осени? — она достала красивый блокнот, расписанный картами звёздного неба, и принялась делать отрывочные заметки своим нервным неровным почерком. — Она сидела дома до октября?

— Понимаете, мы, — Анна мямлила, и это решительно ей не нравилось, но весь её жизненный ресурс уходил на то, чтоб дышать и как минимум понимать вопросы, — Мы переехали из Норвегии, моя мама живёт здесь. Хелен нужно где-то учиться, пока мы здесь, и я…

— Она говорит по-русски?

— Она понимает русский, но говорит чуть хуже. Я с ней занималась. Ещё она знает английский, так что проблемы можно решить. — Анна тараторит. Анна ничего не может с собой поделать, потому что, если она перестанет говорить хоть на мгновение, она забудет, зачем вообще здесь сидит.

Сделав ещё несколько пометок, Елена Владимировна аккуратно вырвала лист из блокнота и набрала чей-то номер.

— Светлана Викторовна, не могли бы Вы подняться ко мне? — мягко просит она. — Спасибо.

Несколько минут они сидят в масляной тишине, раздражаемой мерным тиканьем часов и буйным буханьем сердца, и не только ладони, но и шея Анны становятся влажными. Нутро рвётся вперёд, оно рвётся схватить, целовать, кусать и вылизывать всё лицо этой женщины и все руки, возносить её, как единое божество всех миров, превращать её образ в иконы и песни осени, утонуть в аромате её сладких духов, завернуться в её золотисто-ржаные волосы и лежать так, пока не настигнет смерть. Анне хочется снять её платье и вжаться в неё, просто вжаться и остаться стоять, чтобы каждый атом неё прикасался к святости этого тела. Горло вязнет в слюне, и приходится сглатывать, слишком громко и слишком трудно.

Скрип двери полоснул тишину, обе женщины вздрогнули. Хелен уводит высокая девушка с акварельными пятнами веснушек по лицу и рукам, и, когда дверь закрывается, тишина натягивается с новой силой.

— Ну что, начнём заполнять или дождёмся результата тестов? — волосы россыпью падают вниз, когда Елена Владимировна наклоняется к нижним ящикам, достаёт небольшую стопку бумаг.

— Начнём заполнять, — севшим голосом шепчет Анна, и, хотя это дико и подозрительно, она ничего не может с собой поделать, продолжая впитывать взглядом колыхание мягких волос.

Она вытирает вспотевшие руки о юбку, принимается вписывать имена и даты в бумаги, но даже не пытается вникнуть в читаемое, потому что женщина перед ней выжидающе смотрит, кусая губу. Может быть, она тоже всё помнит?

Наконец, всё заполнено и подписано, и бумага немного вздувается следами влажных ладоней, но на ней нет помарок и опечаток — и это главное.

И сейчас случится то самое.

Она принимает протянутые листочки, на секунду касаясь Анны своими тонкими костяными пальцами, и тепло чужой кожи горит на ладони. Зелёные глаза начинают бегать по строчкам, вчитываясь в мелкие округлые буквы, и вдруг замирают.

И медленно поднимаются, переплетаясь с удовлетворённо-усталым взглядом Анны. Осторожный шёпот не режет пространство, а погружается, словно в толщу воды:

— Аня?

И, потратив столько лет на смиренное ожидание, мысленно проиграв все возможные варианты, Анна вдруг совершенно не знает, что дальше делать.

— Я, — так же шёпотом отзывается она, отводя взгляд стыдливо, будто в самом имени её, произнесённом этой женщиной так, было что-то липкое, грязное.

На секунду, в которую Анна не видит её, женщина привстаёт в желании облететь этот лишний стол и, сметая мебель, и стены, и время, прижаться к Анне всем телом, переплести, как два дерева ветки, руки и ноги, врасти в неё, заполнить все раны и дыры от слов, будто пуль, плотью друг друга, горем друг друга, тяжестью и лёгкостью их любви. Обе думали, что пройдёт. Задушили, втоптали в землю, не дали шанса отравленной лозе обрасти вокруг них и их жизней, боролись с собой и друг другом, лишь чтобы теперь сидеть, как потерянным. Что они потеряли? Что бы они обрели?

— Я… — повторила Анна, зачем-то прокашлявшись. — Я приехала к маме…

— У тебя есть ребёнок? — вопрос прозвучал неуверенно и по-прежнему очень тихо, одним колыханием воздуха.

— Вроде как, — пожала плечами Анна. — Мне было интересно попробовать. Вообще-то я думала, что облажаюсь, но ей уже восемь, и у неё всё ещё две ноги и всего один шрам. На коленке. Она прыгала на тарзанке с деревьев со своим другом, Олавом, а потом мы с его матерью оплачивали сломанный соседский забор. И деревья. И коленки они перебили, — бормотала она, не поднимая глаз и не в силах остановиться. — Но вообще-то она спокойная, любопытная просто. Ей больше нравятся книги, чем спорт, и это полностью моя заслуга, так что, да, я не совсем облажалась. Хотя…

— Эй, — раздалось очень близко, над ухом. Повернувшись к источнику звука, Анна увидела красивое тонкое лицо совсем рядом, потому что Елена Владимировна всё же встала и перегнулась через столешницу, оперевшись локтями. — Как твои дела? Я не слышала о тебе ничего… Сколько лет? Десять?

— Почти тринадцать, — усмехнулась Анна, чувствуя горькую цифру на языке. — Но там ничего интересного: учёба, работа, работа. Хелен. У меня скучная жизнь, если не считать Хелен.

Елена Владимировна чуть помедлила, заглянув в документы, но всё же спросила:

— У Хелен есть отец?

— Нет. Она только моя.

— Ты в разводе?

Анна подняла удивлённые глаза. Только мысль о других отношениях вызывала в ней ярое, первородное отторжение; даже в оцепеневших кошмарах она не могла представить себя, отдающей душу и тело кому-то ещё, кроме этой женщины.

— Я её удочерила. Нет никаких «отцов», ты же знаешь, что быть их не может.

Это «ты» прозвучало как выстрел под куполом церкви и пробило грудные клетки обеих женщин. Они сидят, жалкие, скованные прошлым, глядят в пустоту небывалого будущего, до которого не дошли, испугались, не справились. Сломались.

_Аня прыгает через трещины на асфальте, только чудом умудряясь удерживать зонт ровно над женщиной, укутавшейся в расшитый цветами кашемировый палантин, и рассказывает, как прошёл вчерашний концерт на заброшке, куда её протащила подруга. Синяя краска с волос тонкими струйками льётся по шее под майку, оставляя разводы, как пятна от неба._

_— А потом они кинули палочки, и Алиса поймала, прикиньте! — Аня в порыве махала руками, изображая, как всей толпой они кинулись за трофеем. — И какой-то придурок сломал ей мизинец!_

_— Не думаю, что какие-то палочки потных парней стоят сломанного пальца, — пробормотала Елена Владимировна, крепче запахивая палантин, обнимая себя руками._

_— Вы чего, это же память! Вот лет через десять мы станем дурацкими взрослыми, у которых из развлечений только телек и бесплатная «Пятница», а палочки останутся. Буду смотреть и вспоминать свою бурную молодость. — Аня прыгнула через лужу и протянула ладонь, чтобы помочь женщине аккуратно перешагнуть мутную воду._

_— Считаешь взрослую жизнь скучной? — Елена Владимировна замялась, но руку приняла. Перейдя через лужу, она попыталась убрать ладонь, но девушка только крепче сплела с ней пальцы. Это совершенно неприемлемо._

_— Считаю её дурацкой._

_— Ты ведь ещё не пробовала. — А если она уберёт руку теперь, это будет слишком демонстративно. Покажет, что она точно заметила этот жест, а не приняла его за случайность. Поэтому мягкая взрослая ладонь остаётся в кольце чужих пальцев._

_— Разве вам надо заболеть раком, чтобы его не хотеть? — пожимает плечами Аня, и это такой глупый максимализм, что обе не могут сдержать улыбки._

_— Сколько тебе? Четырнадцать?_

_— Почти пятнадцать._

_— У тебя ещё всё впереди, вот увидишь. — Она мягко освобождает руку, вылезает из-под зонта и ускоряет шаг, потому что они почти подошли к школе, и, если кто-то увидит их так, могут возникнуть проблемы. Она тут же одёргивает себя: как это «так»? Между ними ничего не происходит. И не может. Аня — впечатлительная девочка, которой просто не хватает внимания взрослых, и с ней нужно быть подобрее._

_Аня остаётся глупо улыбаться ещё пару минут, а потом, сложив зонт, направляется следом за женщиной, теряясь в своих мечтах._

— Так ты запускаешь ракеты в космос? — улыбнулась Елена Владимировна, поправляя неловким движением волосы, будто не зная, куда деть руки. Ей очень хочется обхватить себя ими, но это кажется слишком закрытым, как будто её уже уязвили одним лишь приходом. Она положила ладони на стол.

— Вообще-то, скорее, спутники. Елена-11, может слышали? — конечно, она не слышала. Анна даже не думает, что Елена Владимировна следит за последними новостями какой-то малюсенькой иностранной космической станции. Или за ней. Анна разглядывает взрослые руки, покрытые сетью синеющих вздутых вен, и потерянно отмечает границей сознания, как же сильно здесь всё изменилось. Кожа рук у Елены Владимировны сухая и с прорезями пока что едва заметных морщин, по рельефу которых так хочется провести подушечкой пальца.

Елена Владимировна, с трудом выдохнув полной грудью, следит за взглядом, но рук не убирает. Пусть так, это ничего не изменит.

— А я думала, из тебя выйдет отличная журналистка. По крайней мере, с языком и литературой у тебя было лучше. Насколько я помню.

— Ну, как видите, моих знаний хватило, чтобы уехать.

— Куда ты уехала?

— Сначала в Америку, но там слишком много жизни. Слишком бурное время, все копошатся, как муравьи, знаете, так устаёшь. А потом у меня появилась Хелен, и мы переехали. У нас дом возле озера, мне там нравится.

Анна давно поняла, что ревущая яркая жизнь не для неё с её ношей: ежедневно она вставала затем, чтобы лечь поскорее обратно, и просыпалась уже уставшей. Каждый день из неё, как из матери-земли её дети, свергая Урана, выбираются чувства минувших лет. Они ломятся и скребутся внутри, не давая ни пить, ни есть, ни вздохнуть, и одной только мыслью пульсируют в голове: «Елена». Будто все свои силы, положенные природой, она отдала вместе с сердцем, будто силы её оставили со слезами, и теперь она просто мешок из кожи, живущий в реальности своих грёз.

— Как прошли ваши тринадцать лет?

Елена Владимировна, как всегда растянув полноватые губы в дежурной улыбке, просто ответила:

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

_— У вас есть муж? — Аня с размаху плюхнулась на учительский стол, роняя рюкзак где-то рядом. Она готовилась к этому вопросу так долго, продумав все возможные ходы и отступления, что теперь напрягалась всем телом, прислушиваясь к затруднённому дыханию женщины._

_Елена Владимировна покачала головой и подошла к шкафу, ища в нём новогодние чашки и пухлый заварочный чайник. Она упустила момент, когда это вошло в привычку: каждый день после, а иногда — вместо уроков Аня прощалась с друзьями и шла в её маленький мир, спрятанный в повороте третьего этажа. Сначала она приходила под предлогом вопросов по домашней работе — Елена Владимировна лишь диву давалась, откуда столько проблем: с языками у Ани всегда был порядок, а теперь её как подменили: хоть сиди и разбирай побуквенно каждое слово. Затем Аня предложила помочь проверять контрольные, появлялась чуть чаще, брала её ручку, садилась за стол и проверяла работы до самого вечера._

_И однажды Елена Владимировна предложила ей выпить чаю. И Аня осталась. А потом ещё раз._

_— Если ты позволишь себе сесть на мой стол ещё раз, ты больше сюда не придёшь, — равнодушно сказала Елена Владимировна, когда Аня уже не надеялась на ответ. — И нет, я не замужем._

_Новый год подступал в толстых валенках по сугробам до пояса. Четверть кончилась так внезапно, проведённая за чаями и разговорами, что обе они слегка сумбурно и несвязно прощались друг с другом на зимние каникулы. Они сели напротив друг друга, то отводя взгляд, то сталкиваясь в неловком молчании. Чай был отменный, с какими-то травами, земляникой, душистыми нотками мёда — маленький лучик лета среди подошедшей зимы. За покрытым узорами окном большими крахмальными хлопьями взвивался и падал снег._

_— У меня для вас есть подарок, — протянула вдруг Аня, не глядя на женщину. Она подняла свой рюкзак и, порывшись, извлекла на морозный искристый свет длинный шерстяной шарф. — Вообще-то, он стрёмный, и вам не обязательно его носить, — прошептала она, розовея лицом, — но мне хочется, чтобы он у вас был._

_— Ты уверена? — мягко спросила Елена Владимировна, забирая подарок и чувствуя его мягкость. По-осеннему рыжий, он придавал её волосам ржавый отблеск рябины, и вся она вмиг обратилась осенними листьями. — Ты знаешь, что принимать его — непрофессионально с моей стороны?_

_— Я просто хотела… Забейте._

Они молча сидели и ждали Хелен. Им не о чем разговаривать. Между ними расстелена пропасть лет— не только их возраста, но и их притяжения. Анне хочется выть и стонать, потому что она видит всё, о чём мечтала когда-либо, перед собой, но стоит вытянуть руку, и мечта исчезает, боится, как дикая кошка огня. Поэтому Анна молчит, глядя в стол. Подпирает щёку рукой и молчит.

Она даже не смеет смотреть, как разбилась, как потерялась в момент их сегодняшней встречи Елена Владимировна. Что за чёрт в её голове этой женщины? Она так приросла к своему одиночеству, натянула его, как вторую кожу, броню, и не может оттуда выбраться при всём желании, потому что они — неприемлемы. То, чего Анна боится и жаждет, нельзя допустить. Это нужно зарыть, глубоко под землю, спрятать в ящик и закопать без креста. Засадить незабудками цвета неба и оставить, забыть и забыться.

Но Анна пришла сюда снова. Спустя столько болезненных лет, за которые рана не затянулась, но начала подгнивать по краям и вонять мертвечиной. Анна пришла расковыривать корки, пороть по нежнейшей плоти и задавать, задавать вопросы о том, почему не сбылось, почему они не смогли. Вместо этого Анна молчит.

Сквозь гудящую тишину пробиваются звуки сердца.

__

_— Аня, — громко предупредила Елена Владимировна, вжимаясь в спинку кресла, боясь, но отчего-то горя желанием узнать, как далеко может зайти эта глупость. — Не двигайся._

_Но Аня и не собиралась двигаться дальше, чем уже была: оперевшись одной рукой об учительский стол, а второй — о кожаный подлокотник, она, кажется совсем потеряла реальность. Что происходит? Испуганный взгляд Елены Владимировны мечется по лицу нависшей над ней девушки, по горящим щекам, потемневшим глазам, по трясущейся нижней челюсти. Боже мой, боже мой. Почему-то Елене Владимировне казалось, что Аня сейчас…_

_— Мне перестать? — прошептала Аня, у которой в горле собрался ком подступающих слёз._

_— Да, — прозвучало так тихо, что, если бы не пульсирующий звон тишины, никто не услышала бы ответ._

_— Тогда почему вы дрожите? — пробормотала Аня, закрыв глаза и склоняясь чуть ближе._

_Вообще-то, это был даже не настоящий поцелуй, потому что они просто прижались губами, впечатались ими, как будто высасывая силы для жизни, потому что преодолеть это может только одна. Они будто взлетели над горами, будто прыгнули вместе — а крылья одни, и они горят изнутри, задыхаются, заполняются вместо крови слезами. Аня могла поклясться, что чувствует всё воспалённым сознанием: ни одна трещинка чужих губ не ускользнула от неё, и вся она обратилась в кожу, и не было ничего другого на свете._

_Ответа не следовало, но не следовало и толчков, ругательств, истерик — они в полной тишине пространства сливались душами, болью и страхами. Раздался всхлип, и ни одна не успела понять, кто заплакала, как вдруг Елена Владимировна шепнула:_

_— Я не могу._

_— Хорошо._

_— Я не могу, извини, — в Анну воткнулся взгляд красноватых подплывших глаз, — сколько тебе лет? Это неважно. Я не могу!_

_— Восемнадцать через полгода._

_— Я не могу._

_— Хорошо.  
_

— Иногда я люблю представлять, что она родилась от тебя, — шепчет Анна, стирая солёные капли со щёк. — Вот так сижу, смотрю на неё, такую осеннюю, золотую, и никак не могу увидеть _её_. Она будто копирует вас, пародирует, даже не видев ни разу. Я сразу узнала её, когда выбрала, она просто сидела там, так похожая на меня и на вас. И тогда я узнала в ней своего ребёнка, я как будто знала её всю жизнь.

Как может Хелен не быть и её дочерью тоже, когда Анна вся проросла Еленой насквозь? Когда всё, что осталось в ней от неё самой, изначальной Анны, той, что кривилась в ногах у Вселенной, свернувшись калачиком, столько лет уже ей не принадлежало, и даже не помнилось, как по-другому. Всю свою жизнь она посвятила любви к этой женщине, всю свою жизнь обернула ею, как коконом.

В глубине души Анна призналась себе, что хочет бы её обратно. Любую, хоть как, на любых условиях, она просто приняла бы Елену Владимировну себе, обняла бы её — будто не было этих лет, разделивших их жизнь на неравные части, будто склеилось что-то давно разбитое и растоптанное, то, примотанное к старым трубам скотчем, у которого кляп во рту.

— Я люблю тебя, — бормотала она, утирая слёзы, — я люблю, я так тебя люблю, мне не справиться с этим.

Как сквозь сон, она чувствует вокруг тела что-то мягкое, белое, похожее на женские руки, они обнимают её и баюкают, согревают и гонят кошмары, от которых бежишь и бежишь, оставаясь на месте, прочь. К виску прислоняются тёплые губы, сухие, как листья, безжизненно движутся в сторону лба, оставляют холодный, пустой поцелуй.

— Успокойся, — мурлычет ей в ухо шершавый голос. — Не надо. Не здесь, не сейчас.

— Когда? — и вопрос обращён в пустоту, потому что ответ известен обеим. — Я устала. Я так устала. Я не могу дождаться, когда это кончится. Ты единственное, что важно, что всегда было важно. Я просто хотела тебя увидеть.

Конечно, она хотела её увидеть все эти годы. Потому что так правильно. Так легче, чем каждый день воровать у своей же памяти прошлое по клочку, собирать его, как высшую драгоценность, оплакивать. Любить не образ, её саму.

— Я знаю, — пальцы женщины зарываются в шоколадные волосы Анны. — Знаю, но я не могу.

— Почему ты так поступаешь? Мы же любим друг друга, мы же должны...

— Аня, — доносится ласковый шёпот, как сквозь колючую шапку воздуха, — я знаю, и я сожалею, но я поступила бы так ещё раз. Успокойся, пожалуйста, _хватит нас мучить_.

— Учёбу вы можете начинать с завтрашнего дня, — улыбнулась Елена Владимировна маленькой девочке с такими же золотыми, как у неё самой, кудряшками, и протянула ей папки. Хелен нравилось быть ответственной: хранить вещи для мамы и подписывать игрушечные договоры. Как сияющий лучик солнца, она смотрела на эту чужую, но добрую женщину, подходящую к пасмурной осени за окном: угасающую, но дивную в своём ярком старении.

— Хелен, что мы должны сказать Елене Владимировне? — ласково обратилась к ней мать.

— Tusen takk.

— Тебе тюсен такк, дорогая, — улыбнулась Елена Владимировна, вставая со своего кресла. Она подошла к Анне, медленно, и в глазах у обеих что-то смятое раскололось. — До свидания, Аня.

— До свидания, Елена Владимировна, — и Анна захлопнула дверь.


End file.
